


Enjoying The View

by mandorush



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandorush/pseuds/mandorush
Summary: You’ve never been the religious type, but right now you’re praying the gods out there for a way out, or at least to put you out of this incredibly uncomfortable situation you put yourself into. To tell the truth, you should blame Will for it. He put you in this situation. Was he trying to be helpful? Because that’s a prime example of how not to do it.‘Do you hit on every woman you give a lift home?’, you ask.‘Only when I like what I see,’ the smugness is clear on Santiago's face.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Original Female Character(s), Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. The Punishment

The smell of alcohol and sweat fills the room, but for once you don’t seem to mind it. The local bar is crowded as usual, and you’re used to forcefully making your way towards the counter to get your drink. This is probably your third or fourth, but you’re not drunk yet. Your head feels lighter, the stress accumulated throughout the week is finally abandoning your body. 

‘Have you seen Will?’, you shout in your friend’s ear, who managed to sneak in the little gap between two men at the bar. ‘Yeah, he got here earlier! I think he’s sitting with his friends over there,’ she says, tilting her head to indicate towards an unclear spot behind her. She hands you a drink and resumes her conversation with one of the two men, so you decide to leave her alone and look for Will. 

He was the one who asked if you were going out tonight in the first place. You two have been friends for ages, and when you finally ended up living in the same city, you promised you’d see each other more often, to try and make up for all the years spent apart at least.

You make your way through the crowd and towards his table when you finally see him. Will spots you too, putting his hand up with a cheery smile. ‘Hey love! Where have you been?’, he says as you approach him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. ‘Sorry, I was trying to get a drink. It’s so busy tonight,’ you reply with a scoff as you let Benny pull you in a tight hug. 

‘It’s okay, c’mon on! Take a chair, sit with us! Do you know the guys? Santiago, Frankie’, Will says, while pointing at his friends that are sitting right opposite them. Santiago greets you with a grin and a two-finger salute. Frankie winks at you, hat on his head trying to tame the long, messy, brown hair.

You vaguely remember meeting them, probably at some point at Will’s house years ago. You definitely recall encountering Santiago, but you don’t remember him looking like THAT. His curly hair is dark, with grey spots, and he’s wearing a tight, dark green t-shirt that highlights the lines of his bicep as he waves at you. His main features are more or less the same since the last time you saw him, maybe a little more silver in his hair, but his eyes… His eyes are deep and they’re piercing right through you. His face is serious, his sharp jaw clenched. You smile awkwardly, feeling a little taken aback by the way he’s looking at you, but you try not to display it too much and desperately try to find a distraction. Will is telling a story from his old days in the army; apparently, it’s hilarious, according to the way Benny is reacting to it, fists slamming on the table as he can’t contain his laughs. You have no clue what’s going on but Benny’s reaction alone is able to make you giggle, his laughter is contagious. 

You take a sip of your drink, still smiling at Benny, when your eyes accidentally fall on Santiago again. To your surprise, he’s still looking at you. You instantly look away, sinking your face in your glass to take an even bigger sip than the previous one. Fortunately, Will focuses his full attention on you, asking how’s your day been and what you’ve been up to. 

‘Not much, it’s been pretty much the same since the last time we met,’ you sigh at the lack of enthusiasm in your voice (and in your life). The rest of the guys have initiated their own conversations, with Benny being loud as always, moving like crazy on his chair and hitting you involuntarily with his big shoulders.‘Nothing new?! What about that guy you told me about?’.

At that remark, your peripheral spots Santiago tilting his head slightly towards you. Is he eavesdropping? ‘Nah, it didn’t work out’, you shrug as you take another sip, casually shifting your head towards the boys. And that’s when you see it: was that a smirk? Just as you looked over to the group, you could have bet Santiago was smirking at your response. Just thinking about it makes you feel something deep down your abdomen. What is happening? It’s better to ignore this feeling, and the best way to do it is to take another big sip out of your drink, hoping you’ll forget about this soon. 

You spend the night drinking between Will and Benny, your friend long gone with the stranger at the bar. By now, you’re definitely drunker (and louder) than expected, but you can’t still figure out why the man sitting in front of you is looking at you like that. Santiago hasn’t said a single thing to you all night, but that look is killing you slowly. You don’t know if it’s the alcohol talking, but he’s even sexier than you remember him. Something inside you would love to get closer to him, to get to know him better. Physically speaking. Imagine what it would be like to put a hand on his sharp jaw, stroking his stubbly chin. Sliding a finger over his full lips. Then carry on caressing his chest, all the way down to...

‘Am I interrupting something?’. Will’s whisper in your ear makes you jump on your seat. You completely zoned out, fixating on Santiago’s face, on his charming features, that you haven’t even noticed the world around you is still carrying on. The man you observed for what seemed like hours is now trying to hide his laughter, and that makes you want to sink in your chair even more, your face bright red.

‘Sorry, I think I’ve had one too many drinks’, you muffle under your breath, trying your best to sound normal. ‘Mmh, yeah sure’, Will doesn’t seem too convinced by your performance. ‘Do you have a ride back home?’, he keeps whispering to prevent people around you from hearing. You shake your head. ‘My friend was supposed to drop me home after, but I think she left with a guy.’ Will nods and before you can do anything to stop him, he looks up towards Santiago. ‘Hey, Pope. Are you free to drop her home? I’d do it, but I live on the other side of the city.' That bastard. Your eyes open wide as those words leave Will’s mouth. ‘Sure, no worries. I can drop her home,’ Santiago says, winking at you. ‘Great! It’s sorted then!’, Will grins, and you can hear how proud he is of himself as he stretches an arm around the backrest of your chair. ‘I’m good to go wherever you are’, Santi smiles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

His hand is burning a hole through your dress on the small of your back. The heat of his skin is like fire, and you can feel it through the fabric covering your back. You try your best not to think about the way it would feel directly on your skin, as you two make your way towards the exit of the crowded bar. 

You kissed Will and Benny goodbye, and waved at Frankie before leaving, while your stomach started flipping and knotting on itself. On one hand, you cannot wait to spend some time alone with this attractive, mysterious man, but on the other, you’re terrified. You haven’t talked much, and he caught you staring at him several times tonight. He probably thinks you’re a weirdo. But there you are, walking together towards his car in absolute silence.

You shouldn’t be experiencing this turmoil inside you. He’s one of Will’s closest friends, and it’ll only make things awkward between you.

Santi opens the door of his car for you, and a beautiful smile appears on his lips as you shily thank him. Will already indicated to him the way to your place, so you don’t even have that as an icebreaker to strike up a conversation.

‘We’ve met each other before.’ His words abrupt your desperate attempt to find something to talk about as he starts his car. ‘Have we?’, you play it dumb. It’s easier, and less awkward, to pretend you haven’t met. It’s not like you have ever talked anyway. 

‘Yeah, at Will’s house last year.’ His face is a mystery to you: he’s not smiling, but he doesn’t seem annoyed at you for not remembering. His expression is very neutral, and that perplexes you, and the alcohol in your body does not help. 

‘Mmh’, you pretend to think about it.‘Probably. When was it? Benny’s birthday? It was quite hectic that night.’

‘It was, yeah... You were wearing a yellow sundress,’ his voice is low. ‘You looked incredible.’

A sudden heat flashes your cheeks; your eyes wide open. You’ve never been the religious type, but right now you’re praying the gods out there for a way out, or at least to put you out of this incredibly uncomfortable situation you put yourself into. To tell the truth, you should blame Will for it. He put you in this situation. Was he trying to be helpful? Because that’s a prime example of how not to do it.

‘Do you hit on every woman you give a lift home?’

‘Only when I like what I see,’ the smugness is clear on his face. 

‘Ugh,’ you scoff. ‘If I was considering giving you a chance, you ruined it.’

His laugh fills the cubicle of the car. It sounds genuine and alluring, but if he is going to act like a dickhead, he doesn’t stand a chance. You're desperate, but not THAT desperate.

‘As if you haven’t spent the whole night checking me out,’ he says, playfully rolling his eyes at you. ‘I wasn’t really checking you out…’, you said in a whisper.

Santiago looks at you with a raised brow. You feel his gaze on your neck and shoulders. He stops for a few seconds longer on your chest, and then all the way down and up again until he meets your eyes. You want to wipe that cheeky grin off his face so badly.

‘If you’re trying to get in my pants, at least buy me dinner first,’ you joke. 

‘Do you want me to get in your pants?’. Touché. 

As he says that, he stops at a red light. The streets are relatively empty, and the lights outside create quite the mood. He’s looking at you again, and he’s doing a terrible job at hiding the smirk on his face. You pretend to think about it for a second when you suddenly feel his lips on yours. 

The stubble on his chin rubs on your face, creating a pleasing contrast with his soft, full lips pressing on yours. As you kiss him back, he leans forward towards you, his hand on your bare thigh. His mouth is warm, and his tongue is on your lips, asking for permission to feel you even more. His cologne inebriates your mind as you slide a hand through his hair. A deep moan escapes your throat as he leaves your mouth, returning back to his seat. Someone is honking behind you. In the heat of the moment, you didn’t realize the light turned green. ‘Whoops,’ Santiago smiles as he starts driving again.

‘Here,’ he says while handing you his phone. ‘Give me your number.’

‘Who says I want to give you my number?’.

He arches a brow as he offers you a naughty look, and you can’t help but smile at him. You take the phone off his hands and add your number to his contacts. 

As you’re handing back his phone, he finally pulls into your driveway.

‘Thank you so much for driving me home. It was very kind of you to offer,’ you say, trying your best to sound as sarcastic as possible.

‘It was an honor,’ he jokes. 

You smile at him, as your hand makes its way towards the handle of the door.

‘That’s it? You’re leaving without even saying thank you?’

‘I thanked you already!’

‘That’s not what I meant.’

You blush as you look back into his deep eyes. ‘May I?’, he asks. You nod, still a little confused about what he actually wants from you. 

Santiago leans over again, his right hand cupping your cheek as his left one slides back on your bare thigh. His skin burns on your skin, leaving a tingling trail as he moves his palm up and down. His lips are inches away from yours when he whispers: ‘Not even saying goodnight, that’s not very nice.’ He is so close you can still smell the beer he had been drinking earlier tonight. His voice, so low and lustful, sends shivers down your spine. He notices the goosebumps on your thigh and smiles as he closes the gap between the two of you. His soft lips are back on yours, his tongue back in your mouth. This time it’s different, though. It isn’t as tender as it was minutes ago. It’s passionate, lustful; his mouth avidly grasping for more. Your tongue meets his as they swirl together in a violent dance. He’s all over you, but that’s not enough. You can’t get enough of him. You slide your hand through his silky curls, the other is firmly cupping the side of his neck. Your senses are intoxicated by his smell, the way he tastes in your mouth, his touch. Santi breaks the kiss to allow the both of you to breathe again, his forehead now against yours. He looks at you with a smirk as his left hand keeps moving up and down your thigh until it slithers a little further. He makes his way under your dress and you stop breathing. A sharp pain strikes your lower abdomen, and you feel your panties getting wet. Santiago is caressing your inner thigh, _accidentally_ stroking the length of your slit from time to time. You can’t stop a moan from escaping your mouth, still inches away from his face.

‘You like it, don’t you?’, his hand gets bolder as he pushes your legs apart to cup your cunt. If you open your mouth again, you probably won’t be able to prevent the obscene sounds from leaving your mouth, so you nod.

‘Let me teach you a little lesson, so maybe next time you won’t leave without even saying goodnight.’

Two fingers move up and down the length of your slit, your panties completely soaked by now. Santiago jerks his head on your side, nibbling on your earlobe.

‘It looks like you’re already enjoying this little punishment, huh?’

That’s when he pushes your underwear aside and dips his fingers in your wet slit, taking the wetness from your entrance to lubricate your clit. His fingers gently pressing on your bundle of nerves, moving slow circles on it. 

‘Oh…’, you can’t hold back your moans anymore. You push your hips towards his hand, and you need more friction, you need to feel his fingers deep inside you. 

‘Look at you, all wet and desperate for me. Do you want more?’. You nod again.

‘Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?’. As he says that, he moves his fingers from your clit to your entrance. You say yes again with your head, keeping your mouth shut.

‘Tell me you want me inside you.’

‘I want- _ah_ … I want you inside me.’

‘Good girl’, he grins as he slides both fingers inside your hot, wet cunt.

You let out a loud gasp, as he slowly pumps his fingers inside you, clearly enjoying looking at your face contorted in pleasure. You push your hips on his hand, and he speeds up his movements. You can feel something is building up inside you, there’s that familiar heat deep down your abdomen and you can’t help but to bring a hand to your breast and play with your nipples through the fabric of your dress. But Santiago immediately slaps your hand away. ‘Naughty… I’m punishing you, and you’re enjoying yourself?’. His hand instantly moves rapidly in and out of your wet cunt. You feel your orgasm getting closer and closer but then, he stops. You let out a loud, disappointed groan as he pulls out his finger and takes them to his mouth. 

‘Sorry babe, you’re not cumming tonight,’ he winks as he tastes you on his fingers.

‘We’ll leave that for another time though, you’re fucking delicious.’

‘Mmh, c’mon! That’s not fair,’ you lament, still trying to seek some relief by moving on your seat.

‘Look at you, so desperate’, he grins. ‘Just think about me when you’ll touch yourself tonight, okay?’.

You roll your eyes as you lean over to give him a quick kiss, before opening the door of his car.

‘Goodnight Santiago,’ you smiled, offering what he asked for previously.

He scuffs. ‘Goodnight babe.’

You screamed his name that night while completing the job he started. 


	2. Surprise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago possesses quite the reputation among his friends: he’s a fuckboy, and if sleeping around was an Olympic sport, he’d win a gold medal for it. You know he’s very experienced, but nothing prepared you for the amount of filth he’s about to do to you. 
> 
> (The second half of this chapter is pure smut, please don't read if you're not comfortable).

When you wake up, you’re disappointed to realize you’re alone. Your comfy king bed has never felt so big and empty, as you lay down right in the middle of it. Being on your own has never been a problem, and sleeping by yourself in such an enormous bed has its advantages. But right now, there’s an itch you want to scratch. No matter how many times you screamed his name last night, you’re still craving for Santiago’s touch.

Flashbacks from the night before obfuscate your mind; the way his fingers stretched you open, his deep, lustful eyes all over you. There’s still a little scratch on your chin caused by the way his beard rubbed on your face, but that’s not a problem, you think. That mark serves as a reminder of what happened last night.

Your hand gradually starts to move from your chin down to your chest, traveling across the flushed, exposed skin.

Once you managed to close the door behind you last night, things got a little out of hand. Your urgent, desperate needs made you strip down from head to toe as you headed straight to the bedroom. The relief you obtained thanks to your experienced hands was great, but nothing compared to the way his fingers felt in your hot center.

Now that the sun is up, those moments are still spinning around your mind, and there’s nothing you can do but help yourself again, and again. Your clit is red and swollen from the overuse, and it can’t take it anymore. So after finishing all over your hand again, his name still in your mouth, you decide it’s enough. How’s it possible that a single man can fuck with your brain so much? How can he turn you on without him even being here?

When you finally get out of bed, the harsh rays of sunlight penetrate through your semi-closed blinds, making your room incredibly bright. The time has come for a warm shower to wash away the sinful twelve hours you just experienced. Maybe the vapors will help you think more rationally about the whole thing.

Your mind goes back to last night again when, before leaving, Santiago said something about ‘next time’… And you realize you don’t have his phone number. You gave him yours, but totally forgot to ask for his in return, so there’s no way you can reach out. But even if you had his number, what were you going to say? It’s unlikely you would send him a flirty text, or that you’d call him to ask when your next dick-appointment is going to be. You’ll just have to wait for him to text you, giving him another chance to control this  _ thing _ you two have going on now. Texting Will to ask for Pope’s number is out of the question. He will make fun of you for the rest of your life, and you don’t want to sound too keen - or better, too desperate. You are, but no one needs to know. 

You grab a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and an equally baggy t-shirt and make a mission out of making some needed coffee. There’s nothing better than seeing that golden liquid coming out of the coffee machine and diving straight inside your mug. The smell alone is able to give you enough strength to start your day.

As you wait for your delicious coffee, your phone starts ringing. A sudden wave hits your lower stomach and your mind immediately runs to Santiago. But your hopes crash down pretty quickly when you see Will’s name on the screen.

‘Morning, love!’ He cheerfully says from the other end of the phone. ‘How you doing?’

You replied with a grunt; there’s too much happiness in his voice, and it’s impossible to deal with people like him before coffee.

‘Tired huh? Were you up late last night? You left pretty early’, you can hear his smirk through the phone.

‘Fuck off,’ you sighed. ‘I still haven’t had my coffee.’

He laughs wholeheartedly. ‘I know, I know, I’m just teasing. I know nothing happened ‘cause Pope sent us a picture of him on a run like three hours ago.’ Just hearing that name makes your tummy hurt. Your mind runs wild thinking about him on a run, with his sweaty t-shirt clamped down on his muscly torso… Wait, did he say three hours ago? Who the hell goes on a run at 6am? 

‘Unless you kicked him out right after,’ Will continues laughing. ‘A  _ come-and-go _ situation, if you know what I mean?’

‘Will!’ You pretend to be shocked, but can’t help giggle at his dumb joke. He’s such an idiot.

‘Why are you so sure something happened last night? Did he say anything?’

‘I mean, even a blind person would’ve been able to see the sexual tension between you two. It was disgusting. Why do you think I asked him to drive you home?’, he snorts. ‘I wasn’t trying to set you up, I just needed you out of the way.’ He laughs again; apparently, he’s having the time of his life at your expense.

‘I can’t deal with you, I swear. For once I thought you were carrying out an act of kindness… Turns out you’re still a dickhead.’ 

‘Aww, so you  **do** want to fuck him.’

‘Are you done? I have better things to do than allowing you to torment me over the phone.’

‘I can imagine how busy you are babe,’ Will laughs, finally letting go. ‘While I have you on the phone, though, I think we’re going to put together something at our place at some point this week. Nothing is confirmed, but we were talking about this after you left and Frankie loved the idea of a house party, like the good old time.’ 

You like the idea. You haven’t been at Will’s place in quite some time, but you loved how chill it was. Also, the idea of seeing Santiago again sends shivers down your spine.

‘Anyway, don’t think about him too much,’ Will says before hanging up. It’s like he just read your mind and it’s terrifying. ‘He’s not the relationship type, he’s never been and sometimes he can be a real dick.’

‘I’m not thinking about him…’ You lie, your eyes staring at the floor. ‘Not that much at least,’ lie again.

‘Okay, that’s good. I’m just saying because I care about you, love.’

‘Thank you, Will.’

\------------------------------

Sundays are usually quite boring, but a day has never felt longer. You did whatever it took to fill the hours and distract your brain from thinking about Santiago. You watched a film; you baked some peanut butter cookies, you cleaned most of the house. You achieved all these things, while constantly checking your phone. The hope for a call or even a text message faded bit by bit as the day went by.

Will is right, you shouldn’t be thinking about Pope: he looks exactly like the kind of guys who promise to ‘rock your world’, ghost you right after sex, and eventually will hit you up six months later with a ‘u up?’ text in the middle of the night.

It’s dark outside now. You’re sprawled on the couch, watching a TV game you’ve never seen before and you’re trying to make peace with yourself about the fact he’ll never text you. As you wallow in self-pity, your tummy makes a weird noise, distracting you from your thinking, and you realize you’re hungry. You only had iced coffee and some cookies as lunch/snack so probably it’s about time to get some real food in you. Your head is deep inside the fridge and you nearly knock it on its ceiling when your phone chimes. You rush to see who sent it, and butterflies fill your stomach when you see it’s from an unknown number.

_ ‘What do you fancy for dinner?’ _

Wait a second. You don’t have Santi’s number, so it could be him, or not. But what does it mean? Is he taking you out for dinner? Or worse, is he coming over?

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ . Okay, calm down. You’re not even certain it’s him yet, so you need to crack on that case. The best course of action is to play it dumb - once again. You reply with a simple but effective ‘ _?? _ ’. A few minutes later, your phone rings again. 

_ ‘Last night, you said that to get into your pants I need to buy you dinner first. Hence, what do you want?’ _

**FUCK** .

‘ _ Surprise me _ .’

‘ _ I will don’t worry. I’ll be over soon. _ ’

When you say you’ve never run faster in your life, you mean it. The sprint from the living room all the way to the bedroom upstairs was one of the swiftest movements you’ve ever done. Panic is taking over your body, and there’s a weird feeling holding your stomach tight in its grip.

Calm down and think about it rationally. The first thing to do is get out of those baggy sweats and find something sexier. Not too sexy though, it has to be effortless; you don’t want him to think you go through all that trouble just for him. Your granny pants have to go, so you find a pair of lace panties to wear. That’s better. Now, you need to find a bra. You went braless all day, but presenting yourself to him without a bra means providing him easy access, and you don’t want that - or at least, you don’t want to give him that idea. You grab a pair of tight biker shorts and put the baggy t-shirt you had all day back on. You quickly go brush your teeth and try to fix your hair as well as you can. You nearly forget to spray some deodorant, and you probably overdo it when you add a few drops of perfume to your neck. 

Once you’re all done, you sit on the edge of your bed, weirdly out of breath. Minutes feel like hours when the doorbell finally rings. You go open the door and there he is. He’s even more beautiful than you remember him and you stop breathing for a second. He’s wearing a white button-up shirt tucked inside dark jeans, a solitary curl dropping on his forehead. You stand there, speechless when he asks: ‘Can I come in?’

‘Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry.’ You move aside to let him in and his cologne inebriates you. ‘I brought pizza, is that alright?’

‘Sure, that’s perfect,’ your cheeks are on fire. Hopefully, he doesn't notice.

Santiago places the pizza on the coffee table in your living room and turns to face you. His eyes are looking at your legs, all that skin left bare for him to see. Without saying a word, he gets closer to you, until he’s only inches away. Your heart is beating so fast, it’s probably going to get out of your chest. He sets his hand on your hips, sliding one of them behind you to cup your buttock.

‘Missed me?’ he smirked.

You shook your head, even though the rest of your body tells a different story. He can’t succeed so easily. ‘Mmh,’ his lips are on your neck, on your earlobe, and all the way to your jaw. You get goosebumps from his touch.

‘It sounds like someone here is lying. You need to tell me the truth honey.’ His lips are dangerously close to yours. ‘Or I’ll force it out of you, one way or the other.’ Santiago closes the small gap between your lips, and you already feel a tiny pool between your legs. 

His tender lips are over yours, his tongue deep in your mouth. The hand on your ass tightens, lifting you up and pulling your body closer to his. Your hands are firmly planted on his strong chest. ‘Where’s the bedroom?’ he asks in a whisper. ‘Upstairs.’ That’s all you manage to say before he hauls you up and takes you up the stairs, both hands cupping your ass as your legs are tightly wrapped around his waist. 

Santiago possesses quite the reputation among his friends: he’s a fuckboy, and if sleeping around was an Olympic sport, he’d win a gold medal for it. You know he’s very experienced, but nothing prepared you for the amount of filth he’s about to do to you. 

Pope hurls you on the bed, his dark eyes on you. ‘Take your shirt off.’ This does not sound like an invitation, it’s a  _ command _ . His authoritative voice only makes your pussy drown in a puddle of excitement even more, and you obey, throwing your shirt on the floor.

‘Lay down on your stomach.’ Another order, another spasm in your wet cunt. 

‘Don’t turn around. Don’t look at me, for any reason.’ You nod, your face squashed on the pillow. He is still standing at the edge of your bed, admiring the curve of your ass through your tight shorts. After what felt like ages, he finally slides his hands over your legs, all the way up to cup your ass again, his thumbs deep between your covered slit.

The contact makes you gasp, and he takes it as an invitation to carry on. Santiago grabs the hem of your shorts and hauls them down, taking your panties with him. He places his hands back on your ass, and the contact with your bare skin gives you goosebumps. The wetness is now leaking down your legs, and you’d do anything to end this torture and skip to the part when he fucks you senseless. 

He kneels on the bed, placing your legs between his as he begins to knead the pillowy skin on your butt, sinking his thumbs down your pussy even more. ‘Someone is already wet for me huh?’ He asks with a low, raspy voice. ‘Tell me babe, have you touched yourself today?’

He sees you nodding, face down on your pillow, and a smirk appears on his face. 

‘Were you thinking about me while touching your wet cunt?’

‘Yes,’ you breathe.

‘Mmh…’

His right hand slides down from your ass, cupping your wet center and making you shiver.

‘What do you want me to do to your wet pussy?’

You moan, pushing your pussy closer towards his hand. A smack resonates loudly in the room as a stingy pain covers your buttock, and you can’t help but scream at the sensation.

‘I said, what do you want me to do to your wet pussy. Tell me.’

‘I want… I- your fingers. Please Santiago.’

‘You want me to fingerfuck you? Just like I did last night?’

Your head bounces up and down in a desperate nod and Pope slaps your ass again.

‘Talk to me.’

‘Yes, please, I’m- I’m begging you.’

‘Good girl.’

He collects your wetness on his finger and inserts one, then two as you’re still laying flat on your stomach, legs slightly spread open.

His fingers go in and out, too slow for your desperate need.

‘Please, Santi- ah… Please, faster-... my clit’, another moan stops your mumbling. 

Santiago replies with a grunt. He grasps your legs and lifts them up, so you’re now on your knees, face still crushed on your pillow. You feel a little uncomfortable in such a vulgar position, your wet cunt up in the air as you give him a full visual of your holes. This feeling of shame quickly fades away as Santiago places his hot mouth on your cunt, your audible gasp softened by the pillow. His tongue moves slowly from your clit to your opening, going inside just a little bit to tease you before moving back down. The little bundle of nerves between your legs starts tingling, and you know you’re getting closer. His tongue feels like heaven between your thighs and you pray the gods he’ll never stop. And he doesn’t. In fact, he focuses all his attention on your clit as he fingerfucks you again. Your pussy is now clenching around him and he can feel how close you are.

‘I know you want it baby girl, come and get it,’ his voice sounds hoarse and breathless. 

You obey, again. Your hips start moving towards his fingers, back and forth, as he still thrust them inside you. You are the one in charge of the speed now, and you frantically ride his fingers until you feel an explosion right between your legs. You scream his name over and over again until you come down from that incredible high. This is better than any orgasms you experienced on your own over the past 24 hours.

Santiago finally withdraws his fingers from inside you, and your cum leaks between your legs.

‘Good girl,’ he says right before tasting your cum off his fingers. Your body flops back on the bed, your knees too weak to handle your weight right now. A hand grasps your hip and flips you on your back, finally allowing you to look at his face, his fingers still inside his mouth.

Santiago climbs your body, laying on top of you. You are face to face but he doesn’t kiss you. He takes his two fingers out of his mouth and places them on your lips, forcing his way in. The taste of you mixed with his saliva floods your mouth, and you suck on his fingers.

‘You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?’ You nod, still savoring the fingers in your mouth. ‘You think you can take my cock now?’

‘Yes,’ you breathe as he slides his hand away from your lips.

His face is on your neck, sucking and kissing the skin there. ‘Beg me.’

‘Please Santiago, I need you.’

‘You need me to do what?’ he whispers on your chest, his hand on your breast.

‘I need you to fuck me, hard, I beg you.’

Pope wraps his lips around your nipple and you moan, sliding your hand through his hair to keep his head on your tits. He leaves anyway and finally takes his shirt and trousers off. His clothes fall on the floor next to yours as he returns back to your tits, his mouth back on your nipple. He sucks on it like it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tried, and you feel like you could cum again just with him doing that.

With his mouth still on your breast, he grabs his hard cock and places it on your entrance. You widen your eyes, feeling how thick and hard it is against your cunt. You figured he was big, but this is enormous.

He laughs at the shock in your eyes and kisses your lips before pushing, filling your pussy with one, hard thrust. A scream pervades the room as pain and pleasure mix together. Santi gives another, more gentle thrust and tears fill your eyes now. He’s so fucking massive.

‘Is this okay?’ He asks in a moment of gentleness. But as soon as you nod, he switches back to his usual, dominant self. His thrusts are hard, his cock fills you up completely, hitting the golden spot with every thrust. He leans on his elbow placed next to your ear, his other hand still playing with your nipple.

‘You’re my little slut now. You understand?’ His voice is just a whisper. 

‘Yes, ye-  _ ah _ .’

‘I want to hear you say it.’

‘I’m your-  _ ah- _ your little slut.’

‘Good girl,’ he carries on fucking you hard, as you’ve never been fucked before.

‘This is my fucking pussy now-  _ fuck _ . You’re so fucking tight babe, you’re-  _ AH _ , fuck.’

He’s so mouthy when he fucks you senseless, but it turns you on even more.

Santiago feels your pussy clenching around his cock, and he goes faster.

‘Cum for me baby, cum all over my cock.’ His dirty talk brings you over the edge. You scream loudly as your pussy floods his cock with your orgasm. Everything feels so fucking good, and you see the stars as he still thrusts in and out of you. Your legs, wrapped around his torso, begin to shake, and tears stream down your face.

As you slowly calm down, he whispers in your ear: ‘Babe, I’m so close.’

‘Cum for me, I’m begging you, give me your cum.’

Santiago starts to frantically move his hips back and forth, ripping you open. ‘Where- babe, tell me where.’

‘Inside, please- fill me up.’ And that’s all he needed.

He comes so hard inside your pussy, pumping his cum deep in you. You can feel his cock twitching between your walls as his body slumps on yours.

He’s breathless and you’re exhausted. Once he calms down, he gets off you and flips to your side. 

‘You okay?’ He asks. 

‘God, yes. You?’

‘Never been better.’

You both smile at that. After talking absolute filth, he sounds so gentle. 

‘You hungry? I forgot I got you pizza.’

‘I’m starving actually.’

And this is how you two spent the rest of your evening: semi-dressed on your couch, eating pizza, and cuddling while watching one of the worst films of your life. Yes, you know he’s not the relationship type, but you have an odd, good feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Two down, three more chapters to go! I already outlined the storylines for the next chapters and I hate myself for it. It's going to be a wild ride haha Anyway, let me know what you think here or on my Tumblr https://mandorush.tumblr.com/ x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this filthy chapter! This is going to be a short series, I'll try to upload every week. If you want to ask any questions or just tell me what you think/what I can improve, feel free to message me on my Tumblr: https://mandorush.tumblr.com/.  
> Thank you again for reading x


End file.
